Covert Ops
by Ominae
Summary: The operations that the Children of Soldier Machine Organic System (COSMOS) aka Project COSMOS has participated in for the US military in the eyes of officers who were present to oversee and manage the unit's child soldiers. AU - Events will be based on actual events that happened in real life where the US military had participated in covert ops from the Cold War to the present.
1. Target Snatch

Spriggan: Covert Ops

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Spriggan are under the copyright of Hiroshi Takashige and Ryoji Minagawa. All others are off my own. Any events depicted are based on real life events for storytelling purposes.

Summary:

The operations that the Children of Soldier Machine Organic System (COSMOS) aka Project COSMOS has participated in for the US military in the eyes of officers who were present to oversee and manage the unit's child soldiers. AU - Events will be based on actual events that happened in real life where the US military had participated in covert ops from the Cold War to the present.

Chapter 1: Target Snatch

* * *

March 18, 1969

Somewhere in A Shau Valley, Thừa Thiên-Huế Province, South Vietnam

* * *

An unmarked Bell UH-1H Huey utility helicopter was seen moving towards the outskirts of the A Shau Valley in the early hours of morning, flying low to avoid the risk of being detected by anti-aircraft installations established by the People's Army of Vietnam or more commonly known to Free World Military Forces as the North Vietnamese Army.

Inside the chopper was a squad of 12 soldiers inside, seated down on the floor. They appear to be teenagers, most of them Asian with a few Caucasians. They were dressed in Thai-made tiger stripe BDUs, boonie hats and web gear with black leather fingerless gloves. They were also clad in Panama sole-type Tropical Combat Boots. Their faces were covered in black and green camo paint.

A Caucasian man in his 30s, also clad in the same tiger stripe BDUs and Paname sole-type combat boots, began to speak with them. He was also seated on the floor.

"Alright, let's go over the mission plan." said the man when the squad nodded their heads in unison. "As all of you are aware, the Marines are preparing to make a withdrawal back to Vandegrift Combat Base since most of the valley's control was taken from the PAVN. But MACV-SOG received some important information for an operation that needs to be done."

The man unfolded a map of the valley, which includes the location of the USMC's Vandegrift Combat Base. A circle was seen on the map, which indicates a target destination.

"We'll be deployed here in this section of A Shau Valley." The man pointed to the circle drawn on the map before he took out a black and white photo of a man in his late 20s with an East Asian appearance. He has neatly combed hair and was wearing an olive drab military-type shirt.

"Our target is Nguyễn Văn Tấn. He's a liaison officer assigned to the PAVN with family links to the Vietnamese Communist Party. Recent information indicates that he's scheduled to withdraw with some units of the PAVN's 9th Regiment out of the valley due to safety reasons."

The debriefing continued when he pointed to a X mark on the map. "MACV-SOG has pointed to this area as the point of origin where the squads from the 9th Regiment would head to in order to link up with other friendlies prior to withdrawing with the VIP. We ambush them here and take the VIP into our custody. Any vehicles you see, take them out with thermite grenades. We need to deny the enemy the chances of getting them serviced in case they get damaged."

One of the pilots informed him. "Captain Wayne!"

"We almost there?!"

"Four more minutes! Then we fly in to deposit them!"

"Check your gear again!" The Captain gave his orders. "Make sure they're in top shape. Out there... Once something goes wrong, we don't have a reset button that we can use to fix our fuckups! Is that clear?"

 _I can't believe my first mission after being transferred from the Rangers is to lead a bunch of military trained child soldiers called COSMOS into battle. Is this the CIA's handiwork or did MACV-SOG get their hands dirty like they always do?_

"Yes, sir!" The squad began to check their weapons, gear and the manpack radios they're bringing in for the op. For the purpose of the mission, all of them were armed with a mixture of Ithaca M3A1 submachine guns with integral suppressors and two RPD light machine guns, modified with short barrels and buttstocks. Two soldiers in the team served as snipers, armed with suppressed XM21 sniper rifles with Redfield Adjustable Ranging Telescopes attached via scope mounts. Frag, smoke and thermite grenades were also included in the loadout.

"One more thing. Do not open fire unless the enemy fires first or I give the order. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

For Captain Wayne, he was also armed with the suppressed M3A1. For his sidearm, he used a Colt M1911A1 because he can trust the firepower of the .45 ACP caliber.

"Get ready! We're about to approach the LZ!"

The Huey began to hover near the LZ when the cabin door was opened, but not too high enough so that the squad can easily jump down without getting injured. Captain Wayne followed once a COSMOS soldier gave the thumbs up that the area is safe.

"Move out! Go!"

The officer led the way as the Huey began to take off. Staying in the area could get them detected by PAVN forces.

* * *

Forests of A Shau Valley, Thừa Thiên-Huế Province, South Vietnam

* * *

The COSMOS squad advanced carefully in the forest, scouting out their surroundings for any PAVN sapper units that could be in the area either as an advance force or as a blocking force.

"Target in sight." One of the COSMOS soldiers reported to Captain Wayne when he caught sight of their destination...

Which was a three-way dirt road intersection. There was some marks on the road, made from explosives thrown into the area from a previous fight.

"Everyone, stay in the bushes and wait. Let the sniper do the recon."

The squad nodded, getting to the good bushes that remained before they went for the prone position. Most of the area had been bombed, thanks to artillery and to B2 bombers deployed to break the valley's natural cover.

The snipers had their XM21 slings secured on their backs before they went for the nearest elevated position that can get a good look at the three-way road intersection. They moved in using debris from fallen trees and craters from bomb drops to cover their approach, using elevated terrain to get a good view. But at least they were a bit near the squad in case they need to fall back and regroup.

Captain Wayne used hand signals to let the squad know that they need to get down.

For now, they waited and waited. But for this matter, the squad's been trained to wait unless the target shows itself thanks to multiple rehearsals in a black site.

They waited until it was almost 12 in the afternoon.

Captain Wayne saw an incoming convoy approaching the intersection. He ordered one of the soldiers to get eyes on it.

Coming down the road was a couple of Mitsubishi CJ3B-J6 jeeps, most likely taken from Army of the Republic of Vietnam forces. Behind it was a ZIL-151 truck with a Mitsubishi CJ3B-J4 jeep. The soldier reported that someone matching the physical description of the VIP was in the backseat of the captured J4. Each jeep had four soldiers each. It's unknown how many men were inside the truck since a tarp was covering the bed.

"Intelligence surely paid off." Captain Wayne replied when he heard the news. "Tell the snipers to shoot the drivers after they're in range."

The instructions were relayed to the snipers via manpack radio they brought with them.

The only thing they need to do was to wait. The convoy was almost near the intersection in about... 5 minutes.

The soldier was on standby with the manpack radio, waiting for the signal for the snipers to shoot at the convoy and pin them down for an incoming ambush.

 _Here goes..._

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _and there._

The snipers immediately opened fire at the PAVN soldiers manning the two J6 jeeps. They subsequently crashed on impact due to the dead drivers, forcing the ZIL truck and the J4 jeep from the back to fully stop.

"Go, go, go!" Captain Wayne gave the order when the shooting started.

The COSMOS squads moved out from the bushes with the RPD-armed soldiers providing close quarters on the vehicles (except for the J4 jeep), forcing the PAVN forces to keep their heads down to avoid being hit.

From the immediate attack, the PAVN soldiers on the overturned jeeps were a bit dazed by the impact and were trying to get back on their feet. Two COSMOS soldiers aimed their M3A1s at them before they fired. They then fired again to ensure their death.

The first COSMOS soldier with the RPD aimed it at the truck's cabin, taking out the front passenger and the driver, the latter to make sure he was dead for good.

The other COSMOS soldier with the second RPD charged for the truck's covered bed, spraying it with several 7.62 x 39 Soviet bullets. He could hear loud groans of the PAVN soldiers being shot. He then lobbed in a primed M26 frag grenade as a form of insurance.

Captain Wayne led a small team to the J4 jeep. They shot the four PAVN soldiers manning it with their M3A1s. After they were shot dead, the COSMOS team approached their corpses and fired again via double tap.

"Clear!" A COSMOS soldier shouted after checking the bombed truck bed to see the PAVN soldiers inside dead.

"Clear!" Another COSMOS soldier shouted after he checked the pulse of the PAVN soldier he shot at the J4's front passenger seat.

"All clear!"

The sniper radioed in and confirmed that the area should be clear of hostiles.

"Check it, Number 39." Captain Wayne ordered one of the COSMOS soldiers to check the VIP if he's still inside the jeep.

"Yes, sir." The COSMOS soldier drew out a M1911A1 from the holster strapped on his web belt after he secured the M3A1's sling on his right shoulder. He took out the photo and compared it to the VIP.

["Hands up!"] The soldier shouted in Vietnamese, having no hint of a foreign accent. ["Or else I'll shoot!"]

The VIP raised his hands up slowly, being scared that his escorts were killed in the ambush.

The M1911A1-armed COSMOS soldier examined the B&W photo of Nguyễn Văn Tấn. He checked it against the VIP after a couple of COSMOS soldiers restrained him by pushing him down while keeping a hold of his arms. The VIP looked the same, except that he was growing a beard for quite some time.

"It's him, sir. We got the target." The soldier showed the captain the photo.

"Pack him up. And get someone to radio the chopper."

"Yes, sir."

The two COSMOS soldiers placed a black hood over his head after Nguyễn was restrained by tying his wrists behind his back. They kept a close eye on him as they moved out.

"Pop it!" Captain Wayne got a M14 thermite grenade and threw it at the J4 after taking the safety pin off.

The other COSMOS soldier threw primed M14s into the other vehicles to render them useless.

The squad began to retreat back into the forest after they called for an extract by chopper. The snipers stayed behind to cover their escape, being the last to leave.

When the other Huey began to arrive at the designated LZ, the squad hauled in their prisoner and waited for the others to start getting inside before they moved in last, in part to get the prisoner inside.

The Huey took off at once, not wanting to stay around and be a moving target.

It was mission accomplished as they were now airborne, the cabin door closed afterwards.

* * *

Forward Operational Base #4 (Camp Villarosa), Da Nang, Quang Nam Province, South Vietnam

* * *

It was early nightfall when the Huey began to arrive at the outskirts of the camp. At the edge of the helipad, four MACV-SOG soldiers were on standby to help the squad take the prisoner in.

The Huey was guided in for a landing safely, since there was still some sun, which helped the pilots land.

"Let's go!" The MACV-SOG soldiers moved in towards the chopper as the pilots turned off the engine. The cabin door was opened and Captain Wayne was the first person to step out. Two COSMOS soldiers followed after him, moving the prisoner with them.

"He's all yours!" Captain Wayne greeted two MACV-SOG soldiers who took custody of the hooded VIP.

"We'll take it from here! Good work, Captain!"

The captain nodded, watching the VIP get taken away. From here on, it was up to them to determine what kind of information they can dig out from Nguyễn's head.

* * *

Chapter 1 END

PS - Always wanted to do a fic that centers on the elite child soldiers of COSMOS in the Spriggan world. This fic hit me when I decided to do it based on actual black ops missions that have taken place with special forces used by various governments for (mostly) anti-terrorist missions or for classic cloak and dagger such as those that happened back in the Vietnam War in an effort to weaken North Vietnamese-backed forces. There may be some chapters that center on events based from some conspiracy theorists (mostly from the left) that black ops missions did take place/are taking place in certain countries.

This will probably continue until I can hit some places in Iraq and Afghanistan that did have black ops missions using spec ops commandos. Who knows... This fic won't involve anyone else from the rest of the Spriggan 'verse, but who knows about that too, that could change. Except maybe Sho Kanaya since he's the main face of COSMOS and Colonel Ralph Cooley for the meantime.

Please let me know how I did with regards to this chapter.


	2. Inbound

Spriggan: Covert Ops

By: Ominae

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Inbound

* * *

1977

Somewhere near Bạc Liêu City, Bạc Liêu Province, Vietnam

* * *

Two black Zodiac inflatable boats were secretly heading towards the shores of Bạc Liêu Province, which is now part of the recently reunited Vietnam under the Communist Party of Vietnam. On board the boats were eight armed individuals, dressed in Philippine-made tiger stripe BDUs, web gear and boonie hats with their faces covered in black and green camo cream. They were also armed with suppressed Ithaca M3A1 submachine guns with M1911A1 pistols placed in holsters on web belts with the footwear of choice being Panama sole-type Tropical Combat Boots.

They were now wearing their black leather fingerless gloves as the boats began to come near the province's shorelines, the engines being killed to avoid being detected by PAVN soldiers with no indigenous friendlies ready to lend a hand, most of them conducting guerrilla attacks against them or are sent/locked up in various reeducation camps due to _ideological_ crimes against Vietnam's new masters aka the South Vietnamese are the losers so the North Vietnamese are now the victors.

"Right on schedule."

Two men with clean shaven faces and wearing the same type of clothes, combat gear all the way to the type of boonie hats, boots and small arms used dark green MX991/U Flashlights to signal to the boats that they're meeting allies. The flashlights were turned on and off rapidly five times, per the signal briefed to them.

"Captain Jenkins." One of the two men who waited by the shore spoke up. "I'm not sure about this op. I mean... I've heard rumors about using these guys."

"2nd. Lieutenant Morris." Capt. Jenkins sighed when he turned off his MX991/U. "You do remember that you signed a disclaimer that you can't say anything about this op due to the sensitive matters involved..."

"Of course, sir. But I heard rumors that these guys are just teenagers..."

"Shut your trap. Even if I want to agree with you on this matter, we're just cogs in the machine..."

The boats were moored by two of the armed individuals who just leaped off them. They were pulled to the land and were concealed via camo netting to physically hide its presence. It was now starting to get dark.

"Numbers 45 and 47 reporting in, Captain Jenkins."

Morris wondered why the soldiers addressed the captain by their numbers only.

Then he got a good look at their faces. Morris wasn't mistaken, but he noted that they couldn't be more than 17 years old, one more year before the age of 18.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself assigned to from my former Rangers post? I thought I was suppose to be going along with pros from the CIA's Special Activities Division!_

"Sir, I was told in the debriefing that the CIA is sending in a fireteam or two from the SAD."

"You're looking at them right now, Lieutenant."

"But... they don't look like they're in their 20s..."

"That's the reason why you signed that disclaimer when you joined for this op. Just like I did. Trust me, it's something that I don't want to get my neck out there when it means that we're saving someone here after the rest of the world abandoned the South Vietnamese to their doom."

 _Is this... the feared COSMOS unit I heard when the CIA recruited me? I thought they're some kind of bedtime story MACV-SOG invented just to shit the pants out of the Communist bloc and their allies._

Jenkins began to debrief the fireteams assembled, using the flashlight to illuminate a map that showed the province. The map showed a particular area of the province, which was shown in a red circle.

Morris listened in on the debriefing, being involved in the mission and all.

Just like what he heard back when he first arrived in USN Subic Bay under cover of plausible deniability, their target was a couple of VIPs located in the province.

* * *

Jenkins and Morris led the two COSMOS fireteams towards the road leading outside Bạc Liêu City. To be particular, they were heading towards a particular section of the road that would take them outside of the city limits.

As planned, the fireteams immediately took cover using the trees and the vegetation to conceal their presence. A COSMOS soldier immediately went to the road to plant a few M18A1 Claymore mines, using the scissor-type legs to keep them steady, with the area covered to ensure that any hostile vehicles would be bogged down and disabled. They were wired and meant to be detonated by using a clacker aka the M57 firing device to set them off when the handle is depressed in order to push the button down to set the mines off.

"We wait until we confirm the convoy." Jenkins told the fireteams. "According to actionable intels from a few of the ARVN and the RVNP prisoners who were able to bolt out of the various reeducation camps in the south, they got word that the PAVN's planning to transfer two ex-ARVN officers who formerly worked with MACV-SOG on the Phoenix Program when the Vietnam War was still the rage."

"What do you think they'll do to them?" Morris asked him.

"Who knows. Kill them or maybe torture them to get more intel on who the locals who worked with MACV-SOG. I ought to know that I did spend some time with it during black ops mission into Cambodia and Laos."

Morris turned around and spoke to the COSMOS soldier holding the clacker. "Number 10, do not activate the clacker until the captain or myself give the order to do so. Is that clear?"

"Understood, sir." The soldier replied, who had his suppressed M3A1 at his side, sling still slung on his left shoulder in case he needed to use it.

"Get the NVGs ready!" Jenkins gave the order.

The fireteams secured AN/PVS-5 night vision goggles worn over their heads via harness. With the NVGs secured and positioned in front of their faces, they were turned on and in minutes, their field of vision changed from black to green.

"Sir..." One of the COSMOS soldier approached Jenkins from the side. "One of the guys spotted some kind of light coming down the road."

"Tell the others to hold fire immediately. We need to wait until they're in the killzone."

"Understood."

The fireteams obeyed their instructions. They waited until they spotted a convoy driving down the road.

Jenkins spotted a couple of M54 cargo trucks protected by a couple of Dnepr M-72 motorcycles, one covering the front and rear. Accompanying them were two M151A2 jeeps, following the lead M-72. Except for the M-72, the other vehicles were pressed into immediate service by the PAVN by forcing ex-ARVN soldiers with mechanic knowledge to help them get the vehicles into service. They were taken from abandoned American/South Vietnamese motor pools to complement their vehicles received from their Communist allies when they were successful in breaching the outskirts of Saigon despite heavy opposition from a few ARVN forces.

"Wait for a while until they're in range of the mines. But whatever you do, make sure that the second truck doesn't get hit by the mines or by our gunfire."

"Yes, sir." A COSMOS soldier instructed the fellow soldier with the clacker to wait until they can visualize the leading M-72 drove a bit away from one of the Claymores.

Once the leading M-72 and the first M151A2 drove over where the Claymores were planted, with the second M54 mostly away from the rest, the command was given to detonate them together at once.

The clacker was depressed multiple times, setting off a chain reaction of explosions.

The loud screams of PAVN soldiers were heard when the mines were detonated.

"MOVE IN! MOVE IN!"

The fireteams emerged out of the bushes and trees and started to shoot their suppressed submachine guns at the wounded PAVN soldiers while they finished off anyone who's wounded by the shrapnel.

Jenkins and Morris moved together to secure the second M54, which was disabled after a Claymore punctured the two front tires out. The second M-72 spun out of control during the initial ambush and the rider was shot by the two officers when he tried to fire his Makarov PM after he unholstered it from the hip holster.

"Check the back." Jenkins told Morris while he moved to the side and took out a couple of photos of two East Asian men wearing official ARVN ERDL BDUs with red Airborne berets. The note on the back indicated that they were at least taken in 1970.

"Got it." Morris slowly approached the disabled truck as he reached for the latch used to close its drop-down gate. He took out his own MX991/U flashlight to examine who was seated at the back.

"Well... I'll be damned..." The former Ranger saw the dazed PAVN soldier who had just dropped his AKM after the ambush started.

["Don't try it...!"] Morris shouted in Vietnamese when he saw the PAVN soldier trying to reach for his assault rifle. ["I said don't try it...!"]

His warnings were for nothing since the dazed soldier grabbed it. This gave Morris the _justification_ to shoot him several times in the chest with his suppressed M3A1.

"Over here, captain!" Morris called for Jenkins' attention, who was still busy checking the photos against the two unarmed persons inside the truck. From what he can tell when he used his flashlight to check their faces, they appear to be in good health. Although judging from the scars and the slightly dirty shirt, cotton pants and improvised slippers, they've been worked hard by their Communist masters that they only get enough food just to make sure they won't go hungry while doing menial labor.

"It's them." Jenkins murmured. "I'll be damned."

"Captain Lê Quang Diệm and Captain Cao Hữu Thi, I presume?"

The two nodded after hearing the names.

"I'm Captain Jenkins and the man with me is 2nd Lieutenant Morris. We're here to get you out."

Morris helped the two former Airborne paratroopers down from the truck bed while the COSMOS soldiers began to take up position near the wrecked vehicles.

"Get the thermites ready!"

M14 thermite grenades were hurled at the vehicles, leaving them to be burned up.

"Major Cooley asked us to get you guys out of here." Jenkins told the two men. "Your time with Phoenix is considered a great interest to the new Vietnamese government and a liability for the major since it can get your comrades in trouble. At least those who aren't caught yet."

"Yes... we are aware of the risks." Cao told Jenkins with a slight Vietnamese accent.

"We need you two to confirm something." Jenkins brought out a folded piece of paper that showed South Vietnamese members of MACV-SOG. "Before the withdrawal, the major caught rumors that someone from MACV-SOG was a mole sent in by the Viet Cong to spy on the ARVN."

"We did hear rumors about them." Lê told Jenkins. "The only problem is most of us assigned there weren't sure of who's who. But we have some suspicions."

"I need you to look at this." Jenkins held the paper after he unfolded it while Morris used his flashlight to help the two men look at it. They browsed through the photos and names to see one particular face.

They focused on the photo of a South Vietnamese man who had a trimmed mustache, but had a clean shaven chin.

Cao pointed to Jenkins a name they saw.

Phùng Chi Kiat.

"This man." Cao pointed out the name. "I remember seeing him trying to sneak around MACV-SOG HQ in terms of attempting to get more operational details than what we're allowed to know back then."

"Looks like this man's the leak from the Viet Cong." Jenkins sighed. "And the major was right. MACV-SOG was severely compromised, but this one's a first."

"So what now, captain?"

"We bring in the good news." Jenkins motioned to a COSMOS soldier with the manpack radio. "In the meantime, leads the others to extract the two men."

"Yes, sir."

Jenkins began to use the manpack radio and spoke via handset. **"This is Hunter Leader to Eagle 1, do you copy?"**

 **"This is Eagle 1. Reading you loud and clear, over."**

 **"We confirmed that Strawman is the VC leak in MACV-SOG. Repeat, Strawman is the leak. Over."**

 **"Understood. How do you want to proceed?"**

 **"Tell Eagle units that they have a green light as soon as they have a clear visual on the target. Over."**

 **"Roger that. Over and out."**

"So where are we going...?" Cao asked Morris after the COSMOS soldiers began to get the Zodiacs ready.

"If I remember right, your families are waiting for you in Australia and New Zealand." Morris told the ex-Airborne paras. "We'll get you guys home."

"But what about..."

"Don't worry about it..."

* * *

Outskirts of PAVN camp, Somewhere in Bạc Liêu Province, Vietnam

* * *

 _We're taking care of that as we speak.  
_

A couple of East Asian-looking teenagers wearing the same tiger stripe camo and gear as the fireteams, except that they're equipped with suppressed Springfield M21 Sniper Weapon System with attached Adjustable Ranging Telescopes. They were hidden in a camouflaged observation post, disguised as an abandoned house.

 **"We've got eyes on Strawman."** One of the COSMOS soldiers was on his manpack radio while the other one was scoping out the target. **"We can confirm that he's officially in the PAVN camp."**

The sniper has eyes on Phùng shaking hands with high-ranking PAVN officers. Thanks to bugs left in the camp, they learned through conversation between PAVN officers and soldiers that Phùng is expected to have a hero's welcome for bringing down the corrupt South Vietnamese government. He was scheduled to start being debriefed on what he knew about MACV-SOG while he was there during the war.

 **"All right. Overwatch has given the green light. Take down Strawman."**

 **"Understood, Hunter Leader."**

The COSMOS soldier scoped his target as he arrived in the camp, aiming the M21's barrel for the back of his head. Once he got a good shot, he fired and visually confirmed the hit.

 **"Eagle 1 to Overwatch. Strawman is down. I say again, Strawman is down..."**

* * *

Somewhere inside the Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia, United States of America

* * *

"Excuse me, sir."

Major Cooley was speaking to a female staff member inside one of the Pentagon's many corridors when an Army soldier ran up to him.

"What is it?" The white-haired man asked him.

The soldier leaned in and whispered to his ear.

"Alright." Cooley spoke to the female staff member and told her to arrange for another meeting as soon as she can.

The major walked towards the lobby after he heard the news.

The traitor within MACV-SOG was killed.

 _With that traitor gone, Phùng won't be able to divulge actual operational details on COSMOS being involved to anyone, especially to the Soviets and their black ops programs...  
_

The COSMOS officer had a smirk on his face as he moved along.

* * *

Chapter 2 END

PS - I'd like to thank Osiris100 and Arnie100 for their reviews, though I'd appreciate better reviews in the future. Just saying. By this part, the Vietnam war era is gone and I'm going to research what country/era I need to touch on in the next chapter or so.

I'm not sure if my description of detonating a M18A1 Claymore via clacker is right or if I may miss something or not. On that matter, I invite any with experience/knowledge in handling them to let me know about this matter. Thanks.

Feel free to review all of my other Spriggan stories I uploaded here. Thanks. For now, let me know how the chapter is. Have a good day/night.


End file.
